The Goggleheads at ChuckECheeses
by The Devious Angel
Summary: the 7 goggleheads  and Marcus  go to a childrens resturant. What could go wrong?


Wutz up yall!

Ok me and my sis were talking about digimons finale and we came up with this. Also for the record Tai is supposed to be the same age as 02 instead of adventure/xros.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The goggleheads and Marcus finally got the day off from fighting evil and stuff…..so after a long and extremely violent argument they went to Chuck E' Cheeses.<p>

"Well guys were here!" Announced Tai as the 7 walked in the door.

"YAY PIZZA!" Takuya screamed as he jumped into the air with a fist pump.

"Hey Tai, where are our digimon?" Takato asked to the older boy. "uh…."

* * *

><p>Outside the trunk of the boys car bounced and noise was heard. "Let us out" "I wanna eat" "There is no spoon!" "Stop announcing meme's Guilmon!"<p>

* * *

><p>"…somewhere nice." Tai replied.<p>

They walked up to the counter to order pizza. "Ok I want pepperoni" Tai said "I want anchovies!" Davis yelled back. "I want cheese." Takato said back. "Mushrooms!" Marcus yelled " pepper!" Taiki yelled. "Sausage!" Tagiru yelled. "PEANUT BUTTER AND PICKLES!" Takuya announced.

They stared at him. Then they got a pep-anc-che-mus-pep-sau-pea-pic-aardvark pizza.

It took a while so the group went there separate ways.

* * *

><p>Davis went over to whac a mole and started hitting like a maniac!<p>

"ow that's my head Davis!" Takato yelled when Davis hit him with the mallet by mistake.

"Do I look like a mole to you?" He asked angrily to Davis.

He thought about for a second, then whacked Takato again.

"Hey!" "Well you do."

* * *

><p>Takuya went over to the ski balls and tried throwing them in.<p>

He missed.

Missed again.

And so on for many more tries.

He was angry so with the last ball he threw it with all his strength!

But forgot to let go and he fell in too.

* * *

><p>Taiki was watching Tagiru play Dance Dance Revolution. He was dancing to the song Senorita.<p>

"I'll be your dancing senorita wo~oh!" Tagiru sang badly as he danced. For a finale he did a splits.

"Uh Taiki?" "Yes?" "Do you have an extra pair of pants that ARENT ripped?"

( Five minutes later )

"Is this really the only thing you had!"

"Yes now come on out Tagiru."

Tagiru walked out of the Men's bathroom wearing a little pink skirt with kitties on it.

"Why do you even have this?" Tagiru asked to Taiki.

"I stole it from Kiriha." Taiki replied.

"Why did KIRIHA even have this?"

* * *

><p>Tai approached the ticket counter with Marcus, Tai won a million tickets in the lottery…..and he stole some from another guy that wasn't looking.<p>

"What am I gonna get?" Tai asked while looking over his prizes, which included. A guitar, a spatula, a toilet seat, a mermaid lamp and a meatloaf.

"Oh get the lamp! It'll be just like the time you-" Marcus told him while happily bouncing up and down and pointing. But Tai interrupted and said "Never. Don't ever mention that dark day ever again." He said very seriously.

"Would you like to pick a prize now?" the lady at the stand asked the boys.

"I'll take the meatloaf."

* * *

><p>The boys all were sitting down in a booth eating they're bizarre pizza.<p>

"You know aside from Takuya's toppings this isn't so bad." Taiki said while taking a bite.

Then the stage show started and the little kids and Tagiru ran over to watch.

"Hello my name is Chuck E Cheese." The giant mouse suit said to the kids and the gogglehead.

"Hey where's Marcus?" Takato asked and the others suddenly noticed he was missing from the table.

Chuck E Cheese was doin a little song for the kids when…

"It's fightin time!" Marcus ran over at the speed of light and yelled this as he suddenly came and punched Chuck right in the face!

(0_0) was what everyones faces looked like.

Then a lady walked up to Tagiru.

"Mister we do not allow men to wear skirts in here." She said as she ripped his skirt off and left him standing there in his underwear.

"Why!" He shouted

* * *

><p>After all of this the seven of them stood outside the restaurant….which was on fire. They stood towards it while watching it burn, and Tagi is still in his undies btw.<p>

"Well guys I think that could have gone a lot worse." Tai said with a smile.

"Worse? The whole place is on fire, how could it be worse?" Takato asked to Tai as he motioned his hand too the fire.

Tai just shrugged and they all just smiled and watched the flames.

* * *

><p>The end.<p>

Ok this was a little weird, but it's what happens when me and my sis get random.


End file.
